


Library

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, idk fluff and kissing !, they r gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: And at that moment she wanted nothing more but to kiss her.





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted rinko and sayo doing the dumb cliche kissing behind the book thing and im only posting it here because world needs more rinsayo

Sayo found it hard to focus on the book when her girlfriend was sitting next to her with such a blissful smile on her face. They’ve only been dating for three weeks at most, so she believed by now she’d get used to it. Yet, she still catches herself staring like this.

 

It’s not uncommon for them either, to secretly glance at each other when the other isn’t looking. Their band members were the one who pointed that out, much to their embarrassment.

 

Rinko rarely tied her hair up, unless it’s for their performances, so now that she wore a ponytail, Sayo couldn’t help but to admire the beautiful features of her face. She must’ve stared for too long, because Rinko raised her gaze away from the book and locked eyes with Sayo. Blush crept up on both of their cheeks and Sayo ducked her head away in shame, while Rinko slowly blinked in confusion. “Is everything okay, Sayo..?”

 

“Yes.” The guitarist paused hesitatingly and let the book rest on the desk, using it as a shield from the world despite nobody else being anywhere near the library. Rinko nodded but still had that puzzled expression, so when Sayo beckoned her to come closer with a nod her blush deepened.

 

Now that she scooted over closer in her chair, Rinko leaned down until they were both hidden behind the book. Sayo felt her heart race faster, either because Rinko’s amethyst hues were wide from confusion or because she was so close to her.

 

“I apologize if I stared, I was just…” She swallowed and realized how much hotter the library suddenly felt. Her voice remained a whisper, appropriate for their surroundings. “Y-You look very beautiful today, Rinko.”

 

The raven haired girl held back a surprised squeak and nearly jumped in her seat. Momentarily, Sayo worried her girlfriend might explode from how red her face was. And yet despite that, she gave her the shyest of smiles. “Thank you…”

 

Sayo returned the smile. She fidgeted while trying to read Rinko’s expression until she reached the conclusion she’s expecting something to happen. The gears clicked in her head and Sayo suddenly felt overwhelmed. A nervous feeling boiled within her guts, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Rinko's - the look she was given was definitely an inviting one. And at that moment she wanted nothing more but to kiss her. Somewhere in her subconsciousness Sayo admitted to herself it was on her mind for quite a while now. 

 

After a deep breath the guitarist closed her eyes and leaned in, although slowly until her lips finally pressed against Rinko's.  It was  reciprocated almost immediately without hesitation as if she really was hoping for it, the softness and warmth of the kiss welcoming and helping her relax her nerves. In a way it reminded her of their first kiss from a few weeks ago, but much less clumsy and embarrassing.

 

They’ve kissed a handful of times since they’ve began dating, but not in such a public place - especially not the school grounds. But for the moment, Sayo will let it slide, because her girlfriend is so cute and kissable and they were safe behind the thick book even if someone were to wander by. If she could she’d pull the other girl into her lap and kiss her until reality melts away. This was their secret.

 

But this is Sayo and she’s not sure if it’s been a few seconds or few minutes when they pulled away, the moment she gasped for air embarrassment hit her harder than a sack of bricks and she had to resist the urge to hide her face into her palms. Rinko seemed to be the same way, red and unable to make eye contact.

 

Sayo cleared her throat and closed the book, finding it hard to regain her composure. “Th-Thank you for your advice.” She came up with a quick excuse just in case - even she’s not sure why, it’s not like anybody was listening in.

 

“O-Of course, my pleasure.” While Rinko scooted her chair back into it’s old place, she heard the soft spoken girl mumble to herself under her breath,

 

“How cute…”

  
  



End file.
